


Not Alone

by cw151



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw151/pseuds/cw151
Summary: A criminal Chloe once sent to prison gets his revenge. Lucifer gets a companion.





	Not Alone

Lucifer sat rigid on an orange plastic chair underneath the garish lights of the hospital’s hallways. 

He felt like there was a rope tied around his chest that wouldn’t allow him to breathe. His eyes were glued to the white double doors a few feet further down, and at this point, he could hardly say if he’d sat there for minutes, hours or weeks. 

A pocket knife. That was all it had taken to bring the Detective to the brink of death. An abominable ex-con who wanted revenge for the Detective’s usual impeccable work of bringing him behind bars. When Lucifer had gotten the call from Miss Lopez, all he wanted to do was to go to the precinct and rip that low-life apart with his bare hands. But Miss Lopez knew him far too well these days as she told him not to come to the precinct and to go to the hospital instead - especially as Miss Lopez couldn’t go in person herself. Taking down a cop surrounded by other cops apparently meant a lot of officers tackling the attacker at once, first with a taser, then with a shot and finally with bare hands, all in a joint effort, which was why all of the Detective’s colleagues now couldn’t leave the precinct until they had all been questioned about what happened by a detective from another precinct. 

When he’d reached the hospital, Lucifer had been prepared to pull out a of his charms to entice the hospital staff to tell him exactly what condition the Detective was in, but oddly enough, as soon as he mentioned that he was the Detective’s partner, the medical staff had gone all mellow, asked him if he’d been there when it happened and ushered him right through as they gave him all the details. 

Which was how Lucifer found himself all alone in the hospital hallway, trying with all his might to keep his emotions in check. Fear and anger consumed him in alternating waves. The urge to find and punish that low-life was still there, but at the same time, Lucifer also found that he didn’t want to move an inch further away from the Detective fighting for her life in an operating room just feet away. 

He sighed and dropped his head back against the wall. If only Maze was here. But she was on some kind of giant bounty hunt in Japan with Detective Douche so it looked like Lucifer was on his own for this one. 

A woman appeared in the corner of his eye and started talking to the nurse at the counter a bit further down the hall in the opposite direction of the doors to the operating room. The woman was wearing the most hideous sensible black shoes he’d seen in a while. 

Lucifer sighed once more and pulled the flask from the inner pocket of his jacket. The whiskey burned deliciously on his tongue, and Lucifer savored it for a little while before swallowing. 

The Detective was strong. She would pull through this, he was certain. Any other option couldn’t bear thinking about. 

For a brief moment, Lucifer was tempted to pray. Then horror struck him that this might all be part of his father’s plan - to first lead him to Chloe, only to then take her away again cruelly. Lucifer clenched his jaw and huffed through his nose. Of course. That was why the Detective was stabbed. It was all part of his father’s schemes and manipulations that had absolutely no regard for - 

A small whimper suddenly interrupted the spiral of fear and anger in his mind. Confused, Lucifer looked around him. The woman with the ugly shoes was no longer alone. There was another woman with her now, a bit younger, and a girl - Trixie! The Detective’s offspring. 

Lucifer sat up a bit straighter and tried to discern what was happening. 

“Please, no, please let me stay...” Trixie was begging intently. 

“... no use, her mother might not even wake up anymore, and whatever happens she definitely will be out tonight. We can’t get a hold of her father, apparently he’s been overseas for weeks already, the grandmother is some kind of actress filming in Canada, so we gotta get her to a foster home, it’s getting late already...”

The older woman’s voice sounded just as flat and as sensible as her shoes. 

Trixie shrieked at her words, and tears started to spill across her face. 

“No, no, no, PLEASE, don’t make me go away, please, let me stay, please...” Her voice broke at the last few sentences. She crossed her arms and took a few steps back, her eyes darting wildly across the room. When they landed on Lucifer, he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He knew that look too well. The look of a child desperately searching for compassion, for protection, at the prospect of losing their family forever, and finally spotting their last and only hope. 

Lucifer fought the memory that immediately followed, of his mother just watching when he himself had begged and pleaded. He stood before he realized what he was doing. With a few quick steps, he’d hidden his flask in his jacket again and was standing next to Trixie, who flung herself at him, holding on for dear life. He could feel her little heart hammer against her chest where it met his stomach, and the rapid movement of her breath as her shoulders moved up and down. 

Lucifer patted her head and hoped that it didn’t look to awkward. 

“There, there, monkey.” The moniker he borrowed from the Detective felt strange in his mouth, but he flashed a small smile at the two women next to them. “It’s all going to be alright.”

Trixie didn’t answer and just kept her face hidden. 

“Who are you?” The younger of the two women spoke. She had a kind face and it was clear that she felt with Trixie by the wet shimmer in her eyes. 

“Yes, who are you?” the older - and much less empathetic - woman demanded. 

Lucifer switched on his usual charming façade. 

“Lucifer Morningstar, how do you do? I’m the Detective’s partner. Thank you so much for bringing Trixie to me. I’m so happy that she and I at least have each other in this difficult hour.” 

The older of the two women straightened up. 

“Excuse me? Now, I don’t know who you think you are, but I’m Martha McGleeson from  Child Protective Services and we will take Beatrice to a foster home, given that it is unclear how her mother’s condition will develop and her father is nowhere to be found.” 

Lucifer tried to mask his impatience. 

“I just told you who I am. I’m the Detective’s PARTNER. The girl will be safer with me than with anyone else in this entire universe,” he shot back vehemently. When Ms McGleeson still looked like she would continue to protest, Lucifer fixed her with an intense gaze. 

“Tell me, Mrs McGleeson, what is it that you desire?”

Mrs McGleeson looked confused, but quickly answered.

“I... I just want .. to get home on time for once in this job,” she finally confessed in a small voice. 

Lucifer immediately switched back to bis charming smile. 

“Perfect! I’m so happy to help you fulfill your dream. The Detective’s offspring will stay with me and you two can go home and get sole well-deserved rest from the great service that you do society every day.” 

Finally, his words seemed to bear fruit. Mrs McGleeson still seemed dazed, but eventually she just turned around and started to walk away. 

Her colleague shook Lucifer’s hand with a sympathetic smile towards Trixie, who was still wrapped around Lucifer’s middle. 

“Thank you, Mr Morningstar! I’m sure it will be best for Trixie to be around those who love her.“

With that, she too finally left and a few seconds later, Trixie let go of Lucifer. 

“Thank you,” she said sheepishly. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Lucifer replied. He looked towards the doors to the operating rooms, but they were still closed. 

“How is she?” Trixie asked with a shaky voice. 

“She’s in surgery. According to the doctors it’s looking well but she’ll be in there for at least 4 hours. That was -” He checked his watch and his eyes grew wide. “35 MINUTES AGO? Bloody hell, how is that possible? It feels like it’s been hours!” 

Trixie sighed and looked at the floor. 

Lucifer pulled his flask from his pocket once more and took a large sip. Then he absent-mindedly held it out to Trixie, who just raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not allowed to drink that,” she said levelly. 

“Right,” Lucifer replied and frowned. “So what _do_ you do when you really need a drink?” he asked. 

“I eat chocolate cake with lots of sprinkles.” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“Come on then. Doesn’t look like there’s much we can do here for now anyway.” 

He started to walk but stopped short again when Trixie took his free hand. Lucifer was about to instinctively pull his hand away when Trixie looked at him with large, trusting eyes. 

Lucifer stared at her for a second, closed his hand around hers and cleared his throat. 

“Let’s find the cafeteria.” 


End file.
